rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Plan
Combat Plan is the third episode of Outpost Zero. Plot The Reds get in their Warthog to attack Blue Base. Brian and Austin see the approaching Warthog and get in theirs with Jack. After Michael proves to be a skilled driver, Austin attempts to pull his own stunt, resulting in their Warthog rolling over on its side and knocking Brian off. As he lay unresponsive on the ground, Brian has a flashback to an ill-fated Pelican flight. Characters Red Team *Sergeant Jones *Corporal Smith *Nick Johnson *Joe Daniels Blue Team *Brian Richards *Austin Wells *Jack Reynolds *Ashley (flashback, voice only) *John (flashback) *Bass (flashback) *Colme (flashback) Transcript Brian and Jack are talking inside Blue Base. Jack: "I have to share a bunk with him?" Brian: "Would you rather sleep on the floor?" Jack: "Hmm..." Brian: "No, don't answer that. You get the top bunk though." Jack: "I don't really care which one I get." Brian: "Think about it, do you really want 340-something pounds of lard above you?" Jack: "He'd probably break the bunk and fall through and crush me or something." Brian: "Exactly. I've made a few modifications to the bottom bunk to make sure it can support his weight." Jack: "You put the mattress on the floor..." Brian: "Exactly. Lowering it to the floor gives him more space, and he can't crush anything." Jack: "Well can't he like flatten the mattress or something?" Brian: "I don't give a fuck. That's his problem." Austin (shouting): "Sir?" Brian: "What?" Austin: "What's a maiden name?" Brian: "Why do you need to know that?" Austin: "I need to fill out all this information so I can recieve my ATV." Brian: "You do realize that they're trying to steal your information?" Austin: "What are you talking about?" Jack (to Brian): "No." Brian (to Jack): "What do you mean "no"?" Jack: "I mean don't tell him. It will be funny if he gets his identity stolen and crap." Brian: "Actually that does sound kind of entertaining." Brian runs to the roof of the base. Brian (to Austin): "Hang on, let me help you fill that out." Cut to Red Base. Michael (to Sgt Jones): "Sir, I can't take sitting around here listening to Joe's stories all day." Sgt Jones: "(sighs) Okay fine. Go take the Jeep and go attack the Blues or something, I don't care." Michael: "Alright, I'll go assault Blue Base then. It's about time." Joe (walking in with Nick): "Did someone mention an assault? I'm quite fond of assaults in movies. Especially in..." Michael: "YES. We're taking the Jeep and we're going to attack the Blues." Joe: "Well I hope you're not planning on asking me to drive that thing. I haven't had much time to perfect my driving, and especially now that I'm stationed in a canyon with..." Michael: "No. I'm driving it, settle down." Nick: "Shotgun." Joe: "Alright, fine. I can take the turret. It's quite intuitive and easy to move a turret." Nick: "Just fucking do it and shut the hell up." Joe: "Well technically, I don't have to listen to you, since we both have the same rank, and even if..." Sgt Jones and Michael: "Shut the fuck up!" Joe: "Yes, sirs! (makes zipping noise again)" Michael enters the driver seat, Nick the passenger, and Joe jumps on the turret. The Warthog accelerates toward Blue Base. Back at Blue Base, Brian watches Austin use the computer as off-key music plays. Austin: "You fucking hear that?" Brian: "What, your shit music?" Austin: "My music is really good. But no, I'm hearing something else but I can't make it out." Brian: "Then why don't you turn off the fucking music?!" Austin: "I just started streaming this music and I want something to listen to while the rest downloads." Brian: "Shut up, I'm hearing something too." Brian walks up to the computer and hits it with his DMR, stopping the music. Austin: "Hey! I was using..." Brian: "Shut up!" The sound of a vehicle gets louder and Brian and Austin see the approaching Warthog. Austin: "Oh shit." Brian: "Fuck! Jack get over here, now! Come on, get in our fucking jeep, come on!" Austin runs to the driver seat. Brian: "Can you actually drive this thing?" Austin: "Yeah dude, it's cool." Brian: "Okay, fine." Brian hops on the turret and Jack quickly enters the passenger seat. Brian: "Fucking go!" Austin: "Hang on, I'm trying to find the parking brake." Brian: "There's no fucking parking brake, keys are already in the ignition, FUCKING GO!" Austin: "What kind of Jeep doesn't have a parking brake?" Brian: "We can talk about Jeep designs later, get this fucking thing going now!" The Blues' jeep finally begins to move toward the approaching Reds' jeep. Brian: "Alright, approach from the side and do a quick pass, I'll take out their driver." Nick: "Shit! There they are, coming in from the left!" Michael: "Don't worry, I got this." The Reds' warthog drifts around the Blues' and ends up behind them. Jack: "Whoa, he's got moves." Joe opens fire, narrowly missing the Brian on the turret. Brian: "Fuck! Austin, try to shake them!" The Blues' warthog begins to swerve back and forth. Michael (laughing): "Ha, you think you can lose me that easily." Nick: "Um, that doesn't look really easy." Michael: "I used to race back in Restov before I signed up, this is nothing." Brian: "Shit... you got any more moves?" Austin: "Yeah, hang on." Austin takes a sharp turn into a hill and sends the Warthog rolling over twice, knocking Brian off the turret before stabilizing and continuing. Brian (smashing into the ground): "What the f-argh-ugh..." Brian lays motionless on the ground. Voices begin to fade in. Echoing male voice (panicked): "Shit! Two bogeys just came out of nowhere!" Echoing female voice: "Crap, we're klicks away from the airfield. Got an ID on them, John?" John (voice #1): "Yeah, two Red Falcons." Female: "Shit! We just lost an engine. I can't save this bird." John: "Ashley! You're hit! Oh my god, you're bleeding!" Ashley: "I know, get everyone of this bird. (groans and her voice becomes weak) You're gonna have to bail, I'm not gonna make it." John: "I'm not leaving you!" Ashley: "You have to! Someone's got to keep this damn thing level while the rest of you bail out. I'll bring you as low as I can get." John: "I..." Ashley: "John, go with Richards, Bass, and Colme and get off before it's too late. I don't know if I can land this thing!" John: "Goodbye. And good luck." Ashley: "Same to you John." The flashback fades into picture. Inside a small passenger area, a soldier in teal approaches three soldiers, one in light blue, one in standard blue armor, and... Brian? John (teal soldier): "Guys, we're jumping." Blue soldier: "From this height? You're nuts." Brian: "And staying on a falling Pelican with a fucking blown engine isn't?!" Colme (blue soldier) walks to the open back door, looks and walks back to the others Colme: "Holy shit... That's more than blown, that's destroyed. The left engine doesn't look good either." Light blue soldier: "John, what about Ash?" (silence) Light blue soldier: "John?" John: "She's not coming, Bass." Brian: "So she's gonna stay in there?" John: "Someone has to." Bass (light blue soldier): "Tell me how to keep this thing stable and I will!" John: "She's hit... It looked bad." Brian: "Bad enough to stay behind?" John: "I... I guess so." Ashley (weakly through radio): "Alright guys, you've got your window in 10." Bass: "Ash? You don't have to..." Ashley: "Seven. Yes I do, Bass, get off of here. I don't know if I can land." Colme approaches the open back door. Brian takes a step towards it, then turns around to Bass and John, who are standing still. Brian: "Come on! Ashley's giving her life to give us a chance! Fucking move!" Bass heads to the door. The Pelican suddenly shakes violently. Ashley: "Give me a few seconds to readjust. New window in eight." Colme: "Fuck this, I'm getting off now!" Brian: "Colme, no!" Colme jumps out. Ashley: "The hell just happened?" Brian: "Colme bailed too early. I don't know if John's gonna go." Ashley: "John, please. I don't know if I'll make it." John lowers his head and heads to the door. John: "(sighs) I'm ready." Ashley: "There's your window! Now!" John, Brian, and Bass jump out the door and begin to fall. Gallery Colme.png|Davis Colme Bass.png|Zach Cravich "Bass" Beckett.png|John Beckett ashley.png|Ashley Category:Outpost Zero